


Snow Day

by klutzy_girl



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam and Eddie make the most of it while they get snowed in after wrapping up a case.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



Peering out the window as the snow continued to fall, Sam let out a deep sigh. “At least we solved the case for our client but we’re essentially fucked now since we’re stuck here,” she complained to Eddie.

“It’s not all bad,” he told her with a smirk on his face.

She playfully rolled her eyes and swatted him. “You’re only saying that because we’re stuck together and can have as much sex as we want.”

Eddie just shrugged. “You caught me,” he teased her.

She leaned up and kissed him. “I love you and your plans, Eddie Valetik.” God, she was so lucky to have found and fallen in love with this man.

Eddie felt like he was the luckiest man alive and never hesitated to tell her so. “I love you too, Sam.” He pulled his giggling girlfriend closer to him, and they sat down on the couch to watch the snow. “At least we’re in a cabin and not a hotel room.”

“There is that.” There was at least one good thing about the mountains in the middle of winter. Maybe she should have complained more about the weather before they left LA? But who was she kidding - Eddie was stubborn as hell (okay, not just him), and they both wanted to help their client.

“And hey, look at that fire! Be glad we’re not freezing!” Eddie gestured towards the fireplace and they watched the flames crackle for a few minutes before turning their attention back outside.

“It’s so pretty but I’m glad we live in Southern California and don’t have to deal with this all the time.” Sam curled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, and grinned when he side-eyed her.

“Yeah, same here.” He stretched his arm out around her and the two of them settled in to enjoy this brief break from reality. And in a move that surprised Sam, he grabbed something out of his pocket and picked up her finger.

“What are you doing?” she asked him, her heart starting to pound.

She got his answer when he produced an engagement ring. “This seems like a romantic enough moment to do this - you have no idea how long I’ve been trying to find the perfect time and place to propose. Marry me, Sam?”

Unable to find words to tell him she accepted, Sam burst into tears and could only nod, sobbing even harder as he slipped the ring up her finger.

It was a memory they would cherish forever.


End file.
